


Of Gnomes and Lamps, of Green and North

by shadowsamurai



Category: Waking the Dead (TV)
Genre: Challenge Response, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-03
Updated: 2012-07-03
Packaged: 2017-11-09 02:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/450415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowsamurai/pseuds/shadowsamurai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another FB challenge set between friends and myself. The requirements - must be less than 1500 words, and include gnome, lamp, green and north somewhere in the story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Gnomes and Lamps, of Green and North

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I'm just borrowing things for a while and I promise I'll put everything back exactly how I found it when I've finished. Well, almost exactly how I found it. ;)

WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD

"Tell me what you miss the most from your childhood, Grace."

The question surprised her, though why she was still surprised by anything he did, she didn't know. They were relaxing at her house, him sat on the sofa, his long legs stretched right out in front of him, one hand holding a glass of wine, the other stretched along the back of the couch. Grace was tucked neatly into the crook of his arm like she belonged there, the only light in the room coming from a single lamp, softening the atmosphere in the room.

"Going up north, to the Lake District, for holidays," Grace replied, sipping her wine. "It was always so green up there, that's what I remember the most."

Boyd snorted. "That's because it always bloody well rains."

She smiled. "And?"

"And now the truth please."

Grace sat up properly to look at him, his expression half obscured by shadows, and he was staring straight ahead. "What do you mean?"

He smirked; he was good at that. "Come on, Grace, I may be dense when it comes to women, and people in general, but I do happen to know you very well. That's one of the things you miss the most, but it isn't *the* thing."

"And since when did you add psychology to your resumé, Boyd?" she asked, sharper than she intended.

Boyd leant over and kissed her. "Since I started seeing you...privately."

Grace immediately softened under his ministrations. "You do not play fair."

"No, I don't. Now, will you tell me?"

She was silent for a while, and Boyd left her to think. "My father, working in the garden. There was just something so...so solid about him, so real, so...I don't know, so permanent, I suppose. He always knew what he was doing, always respected everything around him when he was in the garden. He would move worms and butterflies out of his way, was ever so gentle with the flowers... This must sound daft to you."

Boyd put his glass down and took her free hand in both of his. "Not at all."

"Whenever I saw him kneeling by a flower bed, his hands caked with dirt, I thought he would always be there, like that." Grace smiled sadly. "Of course he wasn't. And I miss seeing him, just like that." She then laughed, suddenly. "But the one thing I miss more would be the gnome he had."

Boyd stared. "Gnome?"

Grace nodded and sipped her wine. "Just the one. I never got around to asking him why."

WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD

A few days later, Grace found a suspiciously wrapped package on her desk and was about to take it to Eve to check out when she saw the note. Recognising the handwriting, she started to unwrap the parcel....

And then burst out laughing very, very loudly. It was a gnome, dressed in green, with a lamp in one hand, and a sign in the other. The sign had an arrow painted on it pointing upwards, with 'north' written next to it.

FIN


End file.
